This invention relates to an ornamental decoration assembly, and particularly to one which would be placed on the floor or table beneath a Christmas tree, and more particularly to an assembly which will support a Christmas tree in place and at the same time have a decorative display appropriate to the Christmas season.
Various designs of support stands for Christmas trees are well known. Most are cumbersome devices that require a large base to provide the needed support stability for holding the tree in place. That is especially true for stands made to hold live trees. Artificial Christmas trees usually are provided with a support arrangement secured in some fashion to the bottom of the tree's stem. None of the tree support arrangements is compatible with decorative seasonal displays placed under the tree. Such displays must be arranged around the oftentimes large and cumbersome support stands and thus the stands detract from the effect sought from the display. There is also a need for having permanent decorative displays to be placed under a tree. Retail establishments would particularly find that desireable. However, large scale production of such decorative displays would be economically impracticable because of the wide variety of support stands which would have to be taken into consideration in designing the display.
An ornamental decoration assembly which provides support to a standing Christmas tree is desireable because it avoids having to use an awkward support stand while at the same time permitting an attractive permanent display which is not marred in its effect by the presence of a stand. This invention is directed to such an assembly which has those favorable characteristics. In addition the assembly of this invention avoids the need for putting together a display which is time consuming and oftentimes frustrating. The decorative portion of the display of this invention may, however, be designed to allow the user to add features to it so that the user is not denied his own creativity and variety. Also, this invention requires only that the bottom portion of the stem of the tree be inserted into the socket provided and the simple hand manipulation of an actuator for securing the tree in place. Thus, this invention avoids the other drawback of existing support stands of having to screw in three or four bolts while lying on the floor in a contorted position.